


Guidance

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality, Sexual Inexperience, Sweet, soft, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficsatya's first time; zarya guides her through





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Zarya leaned over her. She braced her thick forearm against the wall, big hand curled into a fist above Satya's head. They stood pressed close together, body parts touching in different places. They were in various stages of undress; Satya was clinging self-consciously to her clothes while Zarya's spandex shorts were discarded on the floor.

"Like this," Zarya showed her how to turn her arm and face her palm out. With guiding hands, nails painted pink, she showed her where to touch.

Satya felt curls of pubic hair, surprised to find it was different from her own. All of her hair was thick and straight, even that which grew between her legs. Zarya's was rough and spiraled and curiously sparse. She could have spent longer marveling over the differences between them but her hand was being guided lower.

She was also surprised by how much body heat she could feel. Satya had not considered how much warmth there would or wouldn't be. Her fingers touched over the folds and creases of Zarya's vulva. The warm skin there was surprisingly soft underneath all that coarse hair.

Zarya shifted, spreading her legs a little wider. This made it easier for Satya to slip her fingers between those folds of soft flesh. She gasped a little. "You are wet." Satya looked up into Zarya's bright green eyes winged in black liner.

Zarya drew in a heavy breath and let it out, nodding gently. "Let me show you where to touch." She guided Satya's hand again, moving her fingers minutely.

Satya felt different things under her fingertips. Slickness and smooth flesh and curious shapes that she was not familiar with. She barely touched herself let alone anyone else. This was all new to her, and this was why she let Zarya guide her.

"Feel that?" Zarya asked, leaning in close fo her.

Satya moved her index finger back and forth, curiously getting a feel for what was under her fingertip. These simple motions induced a shiver in Zarya whose eyelids closed and mouth fell open. Satya stopped at once, unsure if this was the intended response or if she had done something wrong.

"Keep going." Zarya whispered, as if reading her mind. "Keep touching there. It feels-- _ah_."

Satya started stroking again, experimentally teasing the spot with her fingertips. Her fingers grew sticky and damp but for some reason she didn't mind. She studied Zarya's face, watching which motions changed her expression. Words like "yes," and "more," and "good," spurred Satya on. She soon learned how hard to press, how fast to stroke, and that quick little circles were most certainly welcome.

Zarya's eyebrows soon drew together in an expression that almost read as discomfort. Were it not for the moan coming from her pink lips Satya wouldn't have known what to do. She felt it as Zarya's whole body tensed and shuddered. It was interesting to feel the muscles of another person move and shift in turn. Satya found herself smiling softly at the wonder of it all.

"Okay," Zarya whispered after a moment. She clamped her hand on Satya's wrist to stop her moving. "I've come."

"That was it?" Satya asked. She thought there would be more? Some screaming in pleasure, maybe. Someone should be throwing their head back in ecstasy, shouldn't they?

"Yes," Zarya leaned in to kiss her cheek. "It was amazing."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Zarya smiled at her. "Something wrong?"

"I thought there was more." She admitted out loud. "Isn't there... usually penetration?"

"Sometimes." Zarya told her, nodding knowingly. "You can put your fingers inside if you like, but rubbing that spot feels better."

"Show me." Satya requested. As happy as she was to have pleased her partner she wanted to learn.

Zarya hesitated a moment before nodding. She guided Satya's hand much lower. She was twice as wet now as when they started. It took some curious feeling but eventually Satya's fingers found an entry point. Without waiting for guidance she slipped them inside. It was velvet soft and impossibly warm, wetter still than anything else she had felt yet. 

Zarya moaned gently, dropping her head to rest it against the curve of Satya's shoulder. Warm breath ghosted over her collarbone, tickling her skin.

It felt bigger inside than Satya thought it might. There was space inside for her to wriggle her fingers back and forth. This made Zarya moan even more.

"Careful," She breathed. "I'm sensitive now."

"What happens next?" Satya asked, her fingers still stuffed up in Zarya's body. Usually a climax was the end of sex, wasn't it? That was why it was called a climax.

Zarya's lips found her neck, a gentle kiss full of softness and sweetness. It felt nice to be kissed. They had tried that earlier, lips touching together. Satya wasn't particularly interested in the taste of spit but it did feel nice. She preferred having her neck kissed. "Now I do the same to you." Zarya told her, words muffled against Satya's skin.

Satya swallowed. That seemed reasonable. She slipped her fingers free, drawing them out from Zarya's body. When she brought her hand up to her face she could see that her skin was glistening wet. She put her fingers together and pulled them apart curiously.

Zarya continued to kiss at her shoulder and her neck, and then her collarbone too. Satya didn't notice her lips traveling in different directions until she found Zarya's fluffy pink hair buried under her chin. She felt the softness and warmness of lips through the fabric of her clothes. Tender kisses touched her breasts.

Satya supposed it felt good. She was more curious about where Zarya was going with this. She stood for it complacently, the points of her shoulder blades against the wall, as kisses trailed down her belly. Zarya was soon crouching down, face level with Satya's waist.

Zarya looked up at her, fluffy pink hair bouncing with the motion of her head. She flashed a crooked smile, one side of her mouth showing more teeth than the other. It was so impossibly charming that Satya cracked an unsure smile in return. In the next second Zarya was ducking her head under Satya's skirts.

"Zarya?"

The kisses resumed. Zarya's soft lips kissed her thighs. Her breath was barely there but warm. It felt better to be kissed on her bare skin than through her clothing. Satya smiled down at the bump in her skirt, pleased to imagine Zarya with her eyes closed under there.

A muffled voice came from between her thighs. "Here, put your leg..." Again, Zarya guided her showing her how to move. Satya ended with her ankle hooked over Zarya's broad shoulder. She realized she was opening herself up, spreading her legs wide. She felt self-conscious for a moment, unable to imagine what it was like for Zarya down there. Soft kisses over her underwear distracted from that thought.

Satya drew in a short breath. It was a distant, muted sensation to feel those lips through fabric but it was still good. No one had ever touched her there before, much less kissed.

Zarya did not bother to take Satya's panties down but slid them to the side. Her kisses found their mark. What was more important though was when her warm tongue licked out. Satya gasped at first, pleasure blossoming through her lower half. The breath was completely knocked from her chest as Zarya's tongue slipped between the folds of her vulva, mimicking Satya's actions from earlier.

She understood now why there was no screaming. She had no breath to scream with. When she tried to draw any in it caught in her chest and all she could manage was a breathy whimper. Her heel dug into Zarya's back. Her shoulder blades pressed harder into the wall behind her.

Zarya's tongue repeated those quick little circular motions that Satya had learned earlier. The pleasure she felt grew exponentially, burning through her. It was intense and incredible and so much better than she thought it might feel. Though she didn't scream or toss her head black, she did shudder as tremors wracked her body.

Her climax came too soon. With the help of Zarya's tongue she came so hard she saw stars behind her eyelids. Satya's whole body burned with hot pleasure, fire licking through her belly and chest. When her body became oversensitive she whined softly, a noise completely unlike any she had ever made before. She didn't want to orgasm to end but it hurt too much to go on.

"Enough," Satya gasped breathlessly.

Zarya stopped on command. Relief hit her like a wave as the stimulation ceased and Satya slumped back against the wall. There was a bustling in her skirts and Zarya's head soon popped free. Her lipstick was slightly smudged and she smiled effortlessly.

Satya was still catching her breath but she managed a slight smile in return. "What happens now?" She asked. Was this the end of it?

"We can go again." Zarya suggested.

Satya nodded. She let Zarya guide her to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
